With You
by Akemi Aihara
Summary: Tuhan.. aku ingin terus bersamanya, namun aku pun tak tau, dapatkah aku untuk terus di sisinya?/re-publish/OOC,typo,gaje,dll.


Sakura POV~

Ku eratkan mantel abu-abu pucat ini ke dalam rengkuhanku. Merasakan dinginnya udara di awal musim dingin. Tak ku hiraukan pening di kepalaku, aku tetap berjalan. Menuju sebuah taman di mana aku dan 'dia' akan bertemu. Membagi semua rindu yang telah aku tahan sendirian di dalam rusuk hati ini.

Separoh jalan, kasat mata aku melihat dia. Dengan mantel biru dongker kesayangannya. Senyumku tak dapat berhenti untuk terus berkembang. Aku merindunya. Sangat.

"sudah lama menunggu, sasu-kun?"

"hn. Aku rindu padamu"

"benarkah?"

"hn. Kau perlu bukti apa?"

"peluk aku dengan erat, sasuke-kun"

"hn. Ya"

Mataku terpejam. Merasakan hangat pelukannya. Seketika, bayangan malam itu muncul kembali. Tak terasa, aku terisak. Jauh di dalam hati ini, aku tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Cukup atas semua yang aku idap, _penyakitku.. _

"kenapa?" tanya Sasuke padaku yang sedang menghapus cairan kristal bening dengan punggung tanganku sendiri.

_**Aku ingin bersamamu, hingga saat itu. Aku akan pergi.**_

"aku hanya merindukanmu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

"tak akan _cherry_" saat Sasuke berhenti berucap, aku kembali memeluknya. Menumpahkan segala perasaanku di dada bidangnya yang berbalut mantel.

With You..

Fic © Akemi Aihara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, alur ngebut, ending wagu

Normal POV~

Gadis mungil bermahkotakan surai sewarna kelopak sakura ini sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pangeran bermanik obsidian yg terlihat begitu err—menikmati perjalanannya menuju sebuah cafe bernuansa GreenSea di dekat taman kota.

_Kling.. _

Suara pintu cafe berbunyi, menandakan ada seseorang yang telah membukanya.

"mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yang mengunjungi meja tempat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"black coffe dan.."

"cappucchino"

"baik, ditunggu lima menit, pesanan Anda akan segera diantar"

Pelayan itu segera berlalu. Meninggalkan meja dengan tergesa. Tinggalah sasuke dan sakura dalam kesunyian.

"bagaimana kuliah mu di Inggris, sasuke-kun?" sakura membuka obrolan.

"biasa saja. Tak ada yang menarik"

"oh.. begitu"

Sasuke merasa ada sebuah kejanggalan dari mimik muka sakura, entah ini hanya pikirannya saja atau ini memang benar. Perlu diingat. Sasuke adalah pemuda jenius yang memiliki tingkat intelejen tinggi. Dan jangan lupakan hal yang satu ini, bahwa dia juga Tampan.

"kau pucat. Ada apa?" tanya sasuke sambil menatap tajam manik emerald yang memukau di hadapannya.

_**Aku terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi permaisurimu, pangeranku.. **_

"suhu diluar tadi membuatku terus menggigil, aku kedinginan"

"butuh kehangatan dari ku, hn?" sasuke mengambil kedua tangan sakura. Mengusapkannya di pipinya sendiri.

"sudah?"

"lebih baik dari yang tadi.. :)" sakura tersenyum. Menampakan senyum yang selama 4tahun ini tidak dilihat sasuke. Senyum yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan egois dari seorang Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

"Aishiteru Hime" desah sasuke lirih. Namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

Digenggamnya tangan sang gadis. Dikecup lembut calon 'Nyonya Uchiha' itu. Penuh kasih sayang.

_**Aku tak tau, sampai kapan aku dapat mendengar bahwa kau mencintaiku..**_

Sakura POV~

"Aishiteru mo" gumam ku kecil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Tipis.

Hati ini menangis dibalik senyuman. Tak sanggup jika harus meninggalkanmu dalam keterpurukan. Aku memang tak pantas untuk mu. Tapi, hati ini menjerit saat aku mengatakan itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah semua tentangmu. Sebelum aku berlari, meninggalkan dunia dan cinta ku padamu..

"sasuke.."

"hn"

"jika aku tak dapat lagi bersamamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"jawab saja sasuke."

"hn. Aku akan terus bersamamu"

"kau bercanda, jawablah yang benar" bibir ku mengerucut tanda tak puas dan tak mengerti dengan jawaban sasuke.

"jangan bodoh sakura, jika kau tak bisa lagi bersamaku, aku yang akan selalu bersamamu, sampai aku tak dapat lagi mengerti mengapa aku bersamamu. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu dan berharap kau akan selalu bersamaku" jawaban sasuke tadi membuatku terenyuh.. bisa-bisanya orang seperti sasuke yang irit bicara itu, sanggup berbicara panjang lebar. Puitis pula.

Aku mengangguk mengerti..

"terimakasih.. :') "

"anything for you"

_**Masih sanggupkah aku untuk meninggalkan senyum tipismu yang selalu membuatku terjaga? Aku bahkan tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menakdirkan kita seperti ini.**_

"ini pesanan Anda.. silakan dinikmati"

"hn"

"Arigatou" aku menambahkan gumaman yang keluar dari bibir sasuke.

"Ne" pelayan itu pun pergi meninggalkan mereka(lagi).

"lain kali kau harus ubah sikap irit bicaramu itu sasuke"

"tidak"

"kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengaduk cappucchino panas di depanku.

"tak akan aku perlihatkan pada oranglain"

"eh.. apa maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas"

"kenapa kau jadi bodoh sakura?"

_**Kadang, orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya akan menganggap dia sedang meremehkan oranglain berkat omongannya yang kelewat bercanda. Tapi untukku, kata 'bodoh' merupakan pujian darinya yang sangat menyayangiku..**_

"biar saja aku bodoh. Yang penting kau mencintaiku :p" sasuke hanya bisa bergumam sambil bersemburat merah.

"lanjutkan penjelasanmu sasuke"

"hn. Sepertinya kau memang sudah kelewat bodoh"

"terserahlah.." aku hanya bisa me-rolling eye emerald ku.

"jangan ngambek. Lagi pula, kan kau yang sudah membuatku jadi cerewet begini. Yaa, walaupun hanya di depanmu saja aku akan berubah 'wujud'. Uchiha selalu menjaga imagenya di depan oranglain, kau paham itu Sakura.."

"yayaya.. aku paham Uchiha-san"

"kau sudah mulai pintar kembali rupanya.. syukurlah"

"jangan meledek ku, sasuke-kun -_-"

"hn"

_**Hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya tak akan menjadi akhir dari senyumanku. Sebab ada kau yang akan selalu membuatku tersenyum. Hanya kau. **__**Dengan mu..**_


End file.
